The Night
by Youngla0450
Summary: These lead to something intresting. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1: Hurt

Chapter I: Her Sadness

Jedi Master Leia Organa Solo was lying back. In her Jedi meditation, she was thinking. Just 3 years ago, her son Jacen had turned to the dark side and was killed by his sister's hand. Jaina no longer contacted her, and Leia had lost her son Anakin to sacrfice just two decades before that. She then broke out of meditation and cried.

Han heard her, and came over.

_Why are you crying, Your Worshipfulness? _he said in a astonished voice.

_One of my children are dead, another turned to the Sith, my daughter had to kill him, and now she does not even talk to us. Everything is against me. What do I have left? I am sixty three years old and my life has been horrible! Luke has been banished from the Order, and I am isolated. _

These words were hers, spoken by her in her fit of sadness. Han them hugged her, she leaning on his chest, just crying like she couldn't stop. They had been husband and wife for thirty-five years, and in that time, they had fallen in love with each other even deeper then the moment they married. Their relationship was unbreakable, and they both needed eachother.


	2. Chapter 2: Anger and Sadness

Chapter II: Their Anger and Sadness

Leia looked good for someone who was sixty-three. Her long hair was still dark brown, with shades of white, and she looked exactly like she did thirty-five years ago, a elderly but youthful and attractive woman. Han, who was seventy-three, still looked as if he was thirty-three, and his hair was still the brown color. Although they were in their sixties and seventies, their look had not changed.

However, their personalites had changed. In thirty years, Leia had transformed from a determined woman, upstart and very controlling, to a person more compassionate and silent. She used to communicate much, but now she was extremely, extremely quiet and very sincere, with a solemn posture. She was no longer filled with joy, but was very, very upset, angry, and bitter. Her bitterness was crushing.

Han, once the unafraid and upstart man who got into anything, the man who was cocky and witty, was now more calmer and very, very sad. Gone was his happiness, gone was his upstartness. He was now solemn and now was more concerned for Leia then himself. He had been crushed since Chewie died, Chewie, his companion and greatest friend for more then two decades. He was very angry and always broke out in fits of rage.

Both of them could be ticked off. Whenever a person mentioned Anakin, or even worse, Jacen, Leia would get out her lightsaber and threaten to stab that person, while Han would beat that person up. Leia and Han could also destory property and even worse, attack and kill someone, if they were made angry. Sometimes, it seemed they would go down. Even Luke could not control them, and one time Leia nearly killed him. Leia and Han's nephew, Ben Skywalker, wrote in his journal:

_Aunt Solo is an sad and sometimes angry person. Once I was eating Bantha cake and I said "Jaina said Anakin loved Bantha cake," and Aunt gave me a furious glare, telling me through the Force: "Don't you dare mention him! He's dead, and I will not hear of him! Or youre' dead to me!". When I asked Uncle Solo about Aunt's unrudely manner, he got his Corellian blaster, pointed it on my throat, and said "Nephew! You are a bastard of bringing up my son! I would slit through your throat if I could!". I backed off and went home. I told Father [Luke] about it and he said "Your Aunt and Uncle are angry on themselves. They may take it out on you. So my son, do not do anything to provoke them or say anything hurtful or "agressive" to them". _

For the rest of their lives, Leia and Han would be angry and sad.


	3. Chapter 3: The Feeling

Chapter III: To Continue

Leia cried more, draining out a portition of her life force and lying her head on Han's chest. He rubbed her back. She poured out a full plate of emotion, crying and weeping. Her eyes red, she looked up at Han, sadness over her face, and said:

_Oh, Han. You make me feel.....joyful...a feeling that I did not have for almost twenty long, hard years. You brought me up, fufilled me........_

Han then said:

_Well, I have a full package that can help you...._

The feeling continued....


	4. Chapter 4: Starting

Chapter Four: To Start

Soon, Han grabbed Leia's side, starting to rip her white Jedi robe off. Then Han's tongue touched hers. As they continued to kiss, with their tongues twirling in, their clothes were falling off, leaving a pile of Han AND Leia's clothes on the floor. They then kissed and embraced eachother in passionate kisses as they reached the bed. They continued to kiss each other, and Han went to her neck, kissing and sucking the spot that made her wild. He then moved down, molding her breasts, teasing the flesh, and taking her rosy nipples, sucking them with full speed. Leia started moaning, and he moaned as he sucked from her breasts the milk. He then ejulated, and she went to his penis, sucking it while the semen traveled down her throat. She continued to suck it, and he bucked, and with a groan, spilled out a seed, which she swallowed. Then she spilled out vaginal mucus, and he took it and ate it.


	5. Chapter 5: Full Swinging

Chapter Five: Full Swing

Han moved down lower, and lower. He licked her super-senstive belly button, causing her to moan. He took his finger, stuck it in the button, and caressed it around. Leia bucked even more, begging for it. Then he put in deeper and she called his name on dry lips, praising him. He then went down to the apex of her thighs. He saw her soft pubic curls and took his finger, rubbing the super-senstive ends, causing her to buck for more. He did so for ten more minutes, making her thirst for even more. He then spread her legs and kissed the soft inner lips. Han dipped his fingers around and around, spreading the heavy and thick mucual wetness he found there until she thought she would go crazy. Her vagina became hotter and redder. He double-kissed her hipbones, and Leia gasped in pleasure as he tongued her clit and rolled wetness around it's edges. She went wild, yelling his name, and begging for more. For the next twenty minutes, this happened, her grabbing his fingers and puting it even deeper, causing her to gasp harder. Han dug his finger to the deepest point, and she yelled his name. He knew just how to seduce her, and there was a wordless communication between them. She bucked her hips as he slid one finger into her wet opening. He lashed and sucked her tight bud, and added a finger to caress her deeply, causing her to pant "Han, more, more!". He did, and another forty minutes passed of her pleasure increasing and of her body feeling so good.


	6. Chapter 6: The More

Chapter Six: The More

Leia then called his name on dry lips, and he came up and took her, swinging her and kissing her, going deep down the throat. Leia grapped his hands, put them on her cheeks, and they kissed eachother tightly and deeply for almost half a hour. Then Han erected and it entered her vagina. She pushed in to it's top and it deeply entered her, she pushing on him and he embracing her while kissing her heavily. This contnued for another half-hour. They sucked and both made moans of pleasure.


	7. Chapter 7: The Power Swing

Chapter Seven: The Superone

_Ready for the Corellian Pleasure Cermony. _Han whispered in her ear tenderly.

_Yes, give it to me. Finish me now._ Leia purred in his ear.

Then, he removed her hand, captured the other one, pulling them both high over her head, and placed his mouth around her firm high breast. He licked and nipped around the rosy peak, smiling as she rose off the bed to offer herself to his questing mouth. She felt the grin, because he heard her mutter, "Nerf herder," as she squirmed under his double assault. Hand below, and tongue and teeth on her breasts. He could feel her beginning to ride the waves of her release, and he continued it on her for forty minutes, her bucking hard. He then stopped. She cried out at the feeling of emptiness, and he gentled her with a passionate kiss, dipping deep into her tongue and she moaning in pleasure. Han lowered his mouth to worship her femininity again, and slipped two fingers into her hot, wet, and wanting hole. He lashed her clit with his tongue until Leia was squirming and panting. She hissed, _Finish me somehow_.

He kept tonguing her and added a finger from his other hand to her hole. He gathered her dew on his finger, and wiped it on her butt, plus a lot of wetness, pleasing her. He then reached under her, got his penis, and penetrated deep into her butt, so deep, Leia gasped and tightened, but not in pain, but pleasure. She then released a breath of fresh air, telling him that she loved it. So he then took two hands, and dug them on the sides of her butt. Then, all at once, they pushed in it, plus a finger caressing her super senstive butt clit deeply. Leia thrashed her head back and forth on the pillow screaming his name over and over again as she came in waves of pleasure. This continued for more then two hours, as he touched her most senstive part and caressed it, causing her to scream and beg for more. At this moument, he ejculated into her butt, very deep, and she felt a great wave, calling for him to release more. Semen flooded into her butt for another hour, and then he stopped. She cried in emptiness, and he got his tongue and licked her inside butt, making her feel even better. Her butt was now very wet, and he caressed that, she all the while moaning.


	8. Chapter 8: Ending

Chapter Eight: Leia's Turn

He gathered her in his arms, kissed her gently and asked, _How did you like the Correllian reinitation ceremony, sweetheart?_

She said, _I loved that, and I would have forced you to do it to me earlier._

She smiled and stretched, _You still have a problem, though._ She weighed his heavy balls in one hand, and wrapped her other one around his straining manhood. She stroked him from base to tip and back as he stiffened. He hissed out between clenched teeth, _I think you can take care of that for me._

She laughed, and lowered her mouth to his erection. She sucked him in, and he jerked at the feeling of her warm wet mouth. She flipped him onto his back, rapidly recovering her stamina. Han flashed her that grin of his, and she straddled his belly. She slid her wet mound up and down around his tight abs, feeling the ridges caressing her clit, which she loved. Han was panting with anticipation, as she continued her exquisite torture. She kissed him passionately and heavily, and slowly sheathed herself on his throbbing pole. They both moaned in union, her _Ohhhh, Han _and him _Leia, deeper_ as her wetness engulfed his hardness, both of them moaning in wave after wave of pleasure. She rose up until the tip of his erection nearly slipped out of her, then lowered herself again to sheathe him in her hot, wet hole. She rose and lowered again and again, until Han could no longer take the pace, and grabbed her hips, increasing the pace, and bringing them both to the very edge of ecstasy. He craned his neck up to meet her nipple, and sucked it into his mouth, suckling and heavily biting the tip. That put Leia over the top, and she cried out his name and moaned _Oh, Han, ahhhhh,Han!_as her inner muscles milked his prick. He continued that for an hour, she pushing it into his mouth and him biting it, all the while her vagina rubbing his penis, both groaning heavily and screaming. Han groaned out, _I love you, Leia_ and followed her into the abyss. They rode out married orgasm together, and Han gathered his love into his arms tenderly, as they panted and sucked in the oxygen they desperately needed, and then continued their tortures, engulfing themselves all the more and rubbing themselves with greater speed, both moaning for two more hours. They pulled the covers over their naked bodies, Han inserted his penis into her vagina to the deepest point, causing her to moan, she throbbing her tongue in his mouth, causing him to groan, and they continuing torture on eachother, both moaning and rubbing eachother for the rest of the night.


End file.
